Hufflepuff Quidditch Practice
by stormey-by-nature
Summary: Look from the Hufflepuff side
1. Hufflepuff Quidditch Practice

Hufflepuff Quidditch Practice  
  
_________________  
  
  
  
Dally pushed his hair out of his face, the wind was icy and cold, and he eased his Nimbus 2001 slowly up over the Quidditch field. Dallas played seeker for the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team, and he was attending his very first house practice as the sun lowered out of sight that frigid fall evening. He could see the others in their yellow and black robes, zooming around under him. Dally wanted to prove him-self, he wanted to prove to the others that he was just as good as Cedric. Cedric happened to of been one of his best friends, his death greatly affected Dallas.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse gold. Leaning forward on his broom, Dallas sped after it. But Dallas had been mistaken. It had been the flash of his best friend Chanti's earring. She had come to watch. Beside her, sat the Gryffindor girl he had a crush on. "Why did she have to bring her?" he thought to himself, slowing down. The others below him had stopped practicing their Quaffle passing and were watching him. Dallas quickly searched around for the snitch. He now had everyone's attention, now was the time to go for it. Fluttering happily by the goal post on the opposite end, he saw it. "Yes!" he thought, and leaned forward.  
  
As the stands flashed by, the snitch hoovered and then plummeted to the ground; Dallas never lost sight of it. It rose again, and he rapidly closed in on his goal. Inches away, he reached out and grabbed it. Its wings were frantically beating against his palm, but he hadn't seen where he was going. With a loud crunch, he crashed into the stands.  
  
The snitch was released from his grasp, and he slowly lifted his face off the bench he had smashed into.  
  
"Uh," he moaned. Chanti and Ankie struggled to keep back their laughter as they helped him to his feet. "This'll be a long season," he sighed, and his cheeks reddened as he thanked them for their help.  
  
"Cheer up!" said Chanti. "You're still the best seeker we have!"  
  
"I'm not sure what to think about that," he groaned. "Dallas, you are a terrific Hufflepuff seeker." Ankie said to him. Dallas blushed at this attention from his pretty crush. But what he had really wanted her to say was, 'You are THE BEST seeker, Dallas.' But, Dallas knew that her boyfriend, Harry, was a seeker, too. As Ankie walked off, Dallas asked Chanti, "Is the Ankie/Harry thing serious?"  
  
"Hmm. Not too serious, I guess." "Hmm," Dallas thought to himself. "I always like the ones that are already taken."  
  
Chanti watched Dallas gaze after Ankie as she walked across the field.  
  
"I think you'll do great this year," she said. "Do you wanna go get some breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said, picking up his broom.  
  
As they walked down the stadium stairs, the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team flew over to them.  
  
"Nice flying," said Cynthia Wendel, a one of the new beaters.  
  
"Ah, thanks," he said, not knowing if she was mocking him or not.  
  
"Hey, Dally," said a voice. Dallas turned to see Roger Davies, the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain. "Do you have the snitch?"  
  
"No..." Dallas started to say, and he realized that he couldn't go anywhere until he retrieved it. "I'll stay and get it." He made a hurried excuse to Chanti, and mounted his broom again.  
  
"I'll see you later, then?" she called after him.  
  
"Yeah, see you 'round," he called back. _________________  
  
As he looked around, he noticed a group of students entering the field to the left. It was the Slytherin team. He cursed his luck under his breath, and hit his broom in frustration. He couldn't leave out the snitch, but he didn't want Slytherin to see him. Quickly, he made up his mind to hide in the treetops of the woods, praying that Slytherin didn't find the snitch and keep it. He took off his yellow robe and bundled up into a ball, then he stuffed it under his shirt. With a fleeting glance he saw the silver blond hair of Draco Malfoy; he pulled his broom off his shoulder and flew into the air.  
  
Like a bullet, Dallas sped off into the woods, hoping that no one on the ground saw him. He wasn't sure why he was running from the Slytherins, he didn't do anything wrong. Except, a picture of Wilson, of the Ravenclaw team, after he had lingered on the field during the Slytherin practice stuck in his mind. The Slytherins had believed him to be spying on him, and turned his legs into wheels.  
  
As he found coverage in the higher branches of the trees, he was surprised to see the snitch, a few feet behind him. However, as he reached out for it, it buzzed off into the woods.  
  
"No," he thought. "Don't go in there!" Then as if answering his plea, he saw it hovering about twenty feet away, deeper in the forest. _________________  
  
Dallas started as cool brushed over the nape of his neck.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" a voice inquired.  
  
"No!" gasped Dallas as the Snitch sped of behind him deeper into the forest. He whirled on his assailant and went deathly pale. It was Malfoy's cousin Selenay. He almost fell off his broom at the sight of the mount she sat upon. He noted calmly the fangs, claws, eyes and the wicked horn of the beast.  
  
"Well...are you going to answer the question or not?" she snapped. Selenay looked hardly like her pale blond cousin, with long, flowing black hair, a petite girl with lots of attitude to spare. Her most striking feature were her eyes-they changed constantly into the most fascinating colours imaginable-ruby red, oceanic blue, silver-a multitude of fascinating combinations.  
  
"Well..." he stammered," I was trying to catch the..."  
  
"This?" she interrupted-in the palm of her hand lay the Golden Snitch beating it's wings uselessly against the enclosed fingers.  
  
Flushing with embarrassment, his head dropped in shame he said yes slowly reaching out for the Snitch.  
  
"Not so fast," she said. He looked up to into her eyes and flinched. " You haven't told me who you are and why you are hiding from the Slytherin Quidditch team."  
  
"I'm not hiding!" He snapped.  
  
"Then why did you hightail it of the pitch once you saw them coming? Well?," she asked smirking.  
  
"I'm Dallas, the Hufflepuff Seeker." he said quietly, all hope lost. She was going to tell Malfoy he thought.  
  
"Oh you're the one those losers abused. Sorry 'bout before it's just Shadow here was getting antsy." She said slapping her mounts shoulder.  
  
"By the way this is Shadow-Stalker and I'd ...er...appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anybody about her because strictly speaking nobodies supposed to know. She's a hurrock and we can't bear being apart from each other." Selenay said.  
  
"But doesn't Draco know?" Dallas asked timidly.  
  
"That little git I won't let him near me with a 20 foot stick let alone my Shadow! I'd likely punch his lights out if he came near me!" came the startling reply.  
  
Then Dallas remembered Selenay was the new exchange student who to everyone's startlement was placed in Gryffindor and known as the resident loner. Well that was interesting. So she didn't like cousin...l _________________  
  
Dallas was speechless. Shadow pawed the ground nervously, its eyes shone with effulgence. He had so many questions to ask, but she looked incredibly redoubtful, so he decided not to ask.  
  
"Can I have the, um, the..." he started.  
  
"The snitch?" she asked, and she lifted her hand out to him. Dallas regarded the hurrock fearfully, and mounted his broom. He flew up to her, where she opened her fist, and the snitch rose in the air, as if in slow motion. Quickly, he grabbed it, before it could escape again. He looked at Selenay, her eyes sparkled continuously, one moment they were clear blue, the next honey.  
  
"You know," he said, testing his confidence. "I bet you'd make a great seeker." She smiled, as he surmounted the treetops and flew toward the castle. _________________  
  
Shadow cast a look back at Selenay. Do you think we can depend on him Selenay she mind spoke.  
  
Of course we can Shadow, after all he's in Hufflepuff they are know for their loyalty. I bet he wouldn't tell even under torture. Lighten Up! I don't know why you're so worried Selenay replied.  
  
One WRONG move and everything we have worked for is ruined! They must not find out we are here or our race will die Selenay. Shadow replied testily.  
  
I know dear heart, I know. She sighed; tears glimmered in her almond shaped eyes. Oh, I know  
  
You said you had something to tell me? Shadow queried  
  
Ah yes. I overheard Draco boasting to those little minions of his Crabbe and Goyle saying that Fire-eater has joined forces with the horror of the European Countries-Voldemort. Fire-eater has also taken with him the Scarwing clan of Stormwingsshe said shuddering. A flood of memories returned-the blood, the stench, the screams-all a sigil of the Scarwing clan.  
  
Shadow likewise shuddered at the shared memories. we must make sure that they do not inflict their horrors onto these innocents like they have done to us  
  
So mote it be Sabe replied.I can't risk another daylight meeting dear heart. I will see you when I can. The teachers are keeping a close watch on me  
  
She dropped a kiss on the hurrocks velvety nose and bid farewell to her life mate.  
  
Farewell sister of my heart. I will always be here when you need me, all you have to do is callcame Shadows farewell as she galloped into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Selenay watched and slowly trudged back up the path towards the school. _________________  
  
As Selenay entered the brightly lit common room of the Gryffindor tower a wave of homesickness washed over her. She let her face smooth into the guarded mask she wore when she was in the company of others.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ron exclaimed. "More classes!"  
  
A silence fell over the common room. Selenay paused on the stairs to the dorms.  
  
"What are you talking about?" a voice rang out.  
  
People jumped. All eyes turned towards Selenay, her stormy eyes flashing with fury.  
  
"There's a notice here for all students in 5th year and above to attend a special class in the Great Hall straight after Potions on tomorrow." Ron replied cautiously.  
  
Angry voices filled the air. Selenay escaped to the peace and quiet of the dorms.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Here ends the first chapter of our story. This story was co-authored with Ankie and Chanti. Please Review.  
  
p.s. We do not own any of the HP characters/storyline. The ones we do own you'll know. ^_^ 


	2. The Extra Lesson

The Extra Lesson _________________  
  
That night at supper a note was delivered to all students in 5th year and above. Dallas red;  
  
A new Class will be put in place for all students in 5th year and above after the last lesson of the day at three. The class is taught jointly by Professor Vyusher, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore. It is a mixture of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration/Animagi, and Care of Magical Creatures. You are expected to be prompt to each lesson.  
  
"What is this about?" whistled Dallas _________________ Chanti looked up from her own letter.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I said what is this all about?" he repeated and brandished the letter in the air.  
  
"I dunno," she said, looking down the tables. Ron Weasley was making a scene as usual at the Gryffindor table. _________________  
  
As soon as they finished eating, Dallas and Chanti got up from the table. Chanti waved at Ankie as they passed, Harry sat next to her, and beside him sat Ron and Hermione. Further down the table sat Weasley twins, Lee Jordan and even further down sat Selenay, sitting by herself. Dallas met her eyes and he waved at her. Chanti looked down the table to see who he had waved at, but just then someone shoved her forward.  
  
"Move it," said Pansy Parkison. "This isn't the mall."  
  
"The what?" Chanti asked, trying to keep her composure.  
  
"Get out of my way, will you!" Pansy seethed.  
  
Dallas was fed up with Slytherin, as Chanti moved out of the way, Dallas stepped in front of her, blocking the whole line of Slytherins once more.  
  
"Uhh!" Pansy spated, and thrust her way past him.  
  
"No manners," Dallas chuckled, "this isn't a wrestling arena."  
  
She scowled at him, and muttered something that sounded like "worthless' and he had a wild urge to trip her as she stomped off.  
  
"Ooo, tough guy," said a sly voice. Draco Malfoy drew near them, Crabbe and Goyle swayed with spurting grunts. "Draco. Bugger off." a voice snapped.  
  
People turned in surprise. There stood Selenay her eyes flashing angrily. "I thought you were had some semblance of manners but obviously not. Grow up and stop acting like spoilt brats. Or maybe that's just a trait all Slytherins share in common."  
  
Gracefully she moved through the crowd and was gone before Draco could think of a reply. Draco and his crony's embarrassed and humiliated slunk off towards the dungeons.  
  
Dallas raised an eyebrow and said " She doesn't waste words does she?'  
  
Chanti nodded slowly and a grin lit up her face.  
  
"That showed them." she replied. _________________  
  
Draco entered the potions classroom with his two 'friends' looking for his cousin. She sat alone at the back near Potter, Granger and Weasly. His lip curled back in distaste at the sight of them. He nodded for Crabbe and Goyle to take the desk next to Selenay's and he slipped into the seat next to her.  
  
"What's up Cuz?" he drawled lazily. "What would you care?" she snapped.  
  
A hurt look flickered quickly across his face. People looked around quickly and then looked back towards the front ears straining to hear Malfoy's reply.  
  
"Believe it or not I do care." he said lowering his voice looking into her eyes with an intense look on his face.  
  
She matched him stare for stare. He blushed and looked down. "Is that so?" she drawled  
  
Under the desk he covered her hand with his. She started in surprise and looked at him. _________________  
  
"I'm serious," he said, putting his free hand through his greased hair. He risked a glance at Potter, who was talking with Granger and Weasel.  
  
"Why don't you trust me?" he asked her.  
  
"I have my reasons," she answered, and looked away.  
  
Draco smiled, "I know what you're up too," he whispered in her ear. She continued to stare at the wall at the front of the classroom.  
  
"What are you on about?" she laughed. Draco gripped her hand, and she looked back into his cold gaze. He winked at her, and then got up to join Crabbe and Goyle's table. "We'll chat again soon," he told her assuredly. The colours of her irises spazzed, but she stayed nonchalant. _________________ "What is this new class all about?" Dallas asked a startled Professor McGonagall in the corridor. She had a several large books in her arms, and she appeared to be in a rush.  
  
"Did you read the letter?" she asked him quickly.  
  
"Uh, yea, of course, but I was wondering . . ."  
  
"I'm not able to discuss that at the moment, Mr., ah . . "  
  
"Mathias"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mathias, I am a bit preoccupied." _________________  
  
He found Chanti outside of the Hufflepuff common room. She punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"You're first game is tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yep. We're playing Slytherin," he replied, his mind nowhere near quidditch.  
  
"When did you start knowing Selenay?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I saw her around," Chanti could tell by the way he wasn't looking at her that he wasn't going to reveal much about it willingly.  
  
"Whatever," she said, grinning. "That was nice of her to stick up for us like that. Usually Gryffindors are so . . . I dunno, caught up in themselves?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dallas questioned her. "Did you get into a fight with Kacie or something?"  
  
"Well, not a fight, not really," she said, but her hands slapped together in her irritated, nervous shudder.  
  
"What happened?" he pryed her. "Tell me."  
  
"I'll talk to you about it later," she said, peering down the corridor. Dallas looked too, and saw Ankie walking with Harry toward a winding staircase to their left. _________________  
  
The door opened to the Great Hall.  
  
"You're late Shadow," growled Professor Snape in Selenay's ear.  
  
"Whatever." she replied.  
  
She watched in amusement as Professor Snapes face started to go red and quickly moved away from him before the fireworks really started. She joined her housemates slipping in between Dallas and Harry Potter.  
  
Dallas elbowed her, grinned and whispered, "So you made it."  
  
"Of course I did," she said raising her eyebrow at him, "I wanted to see what hare brained idea Professor Vyusher has come up with this time."  
  
"You know Professor Vyusher?!?" exclaimed Chant, leaning over Dallas.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" Selenay asked in amusement.  
  
Chanti flushed saying "You know what I mean!"  
  
"Do I?" came the reply.  
  
Chanti glared and opened her mouth to make a cutting reply but Dallas gave her a warning glance, and said to her "What she means is did you know Professor Vyusher before you came to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I know what she meant. And yes I did know her before. She taught at my old school." Selenay said.  
  
"And she's the reason I came here." she murmured to herself.  
  
"Pardon?" said Dallas.  
  
"Er...nothing!" she smiled. _________________  
  
"Good afternoon gadies and lentlemen" said a cheerful Professor Vyusher.  
  
A nervous titter filled the Great Hall.  
  
"I bet you folks all wonder what you're doing here." Professor Vyusher said.  
  
"Well as you know the note stated that this is a combination of many of the different major classes you already study at the present moment. Well this class is called Magical Geogrpahical Studies."  
  
Groans filled the air. "Yes, yes I know you might think this will be extremely boring but it is necessary considering the new revelations. 'Lord' Voldemort has allied himself with some of the World's most deadly, evil Magicians and creatures alive." Professor Vyusher snapped, her usually cheerful demeanour was gone. An intense look filled her face.  
  
Selenay listened to the terrified gasps, and said, "So the rumours are true Professor? Australia's deadliest troublemakers have moved over here?"  
  
Faces turned to her, the quiet intense transfer student. "Yes, Selenay they have and since you know them so well how about you come and take the class."  
  
Selenay blanched." Are you serious?' she cried.  
  
"Totally. Come here." Professor demanded. They both glared at each other neither one giving an inch.  
  
"Fine." snapped Selenay, with a toss of her head she slowly walked to the front.  
  
Once up there she turned nervously towards the teachers and said "What do you want the animals or the humans?"  
  
"The animals." Professor Vyusher said quickly, trying to read Selenay's emotions.  
  
From underneath her robes slenay pulled out a star like creation and threw it into the air. It spread out into a big screen behind her.  
  
"Well my compatriots these are the the foulest, most evil creations alive who are now working for your pitiful Voldemort." She smirked.  
  
"Lord Voldemort is nothing to be taken lightly." Snape spat out.  
  
"Who's taking the class, you or me." Selenay demanded glaring at him. Dallas sucked in his breath at Selenay's cheek.  
  
"Anyway, what I was saying before I was rudely interupted," Selenay said glaring at Snape.  
  
A picture started to form on the screen. "This is a Stormwing. It loves to feed on dead bodies. They can usually be seen in Muggle Wars feeding on the dead bodies. Muggles think they're hallucinating when they see them. They smell something terrible and are extremely deadly. They have their own brand of magic and cannot do our magic. This is what makes them dangerous for the knowledge of what their powers is like is limited." Selenay said pointing to the picture. On it was a bird made of metal. Its face was that of a human with fangs. "Australians have treaties with All clans except the rebel Scarwing clan."  
  
" I will talk to you about some of Australia's allies as well. The 11 guardians will come later. But first I will talk to you about killer centaurs, killer unicorns, tauros, Spidrens. All live with in Australia's climate. " Selenay said into the entralled silence.  
  
Dallas looked at her in amazement. I don't think anyones seen Selenay like this. She's so passionate! She obviously knows what she is talking about. _________________  
  
Chanti looked over her shoulder and saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the Slytherin collective slumming in the back corner of the hall.  
  
"This is bloody boring," she said to Dallas.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered at her, putting his index finger over her mouth.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and looked back up at Selenay, who was now talking about the numerous unsuccessful attacks wizards have made on Stormwing clans. Professor Snape looked livid.  
  
"And now to the..."  
  
"Thankyou very much for sharing your extensive knowledge on all the dangerous animals who have allied with Lord Voldemort now we better let people ask questions." interrupted Professor Vyusher. She quickly pushed Selenay away. A look of utter confusion flickered across Selenay's face, which was replaced with her usual implacable mask. _________________  
  
Selenay watched the hordes pour out the door slowly following in their wake.  
  
"Are you coming to Quidditch Practice?" Dallas asked Chanti.  
  
"Yeah, Ok." she smiled.  
  
"Good. I'll meet you there I just have to run off and get my broom." came the reply as Dallas ran off to the common room.  
  
Chanti walked towards the door.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Hufflepuff seeker's girlfriend," a sneering voice said. Slytherins moved in on her from all sides. Chantis eyes widened and she paced back a few paces.  
  
"As punishment to your boyfriend for his rude behaviour to Pansy were going to show him not to mess with us Slytherins." Draco snarled. "You got lucky when Selenay interrupted but not this time."  
  
"Lay one hand on her and I'll put my fist through your face" a voice growled. A hand caught hold of Chantis wrist and hauled her through the crowd. "I mean it Draco. I'm not messing around."  
  
An angry Selenay hauled Chanti through the great hall doors. She promptly let go of Chanti's wrist and stormed out the entrance doors.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Here ends this chapter of our story. This story was co-authored with Ankie and Chanti. Please Review.  
  
p.s. We do not own any of the HP characters/storyline. The ones we do own you'll know. ^_^ 


	3. Midnight Meetings

Midnight Meetings _________________  
  
Selenay quietly slipped into the forest, travelling deeper and deeper. Finally she stopped in a tiny glade. The light of the waning sun had dyed the water a beautiful orangey pink. Shadowshe mind called.  
  
A figure shrouded in darkness walked into the light.  
  
"So meet young one," said a melodious voice.  
  
"You're not Shadow" Selenay snarled in panic drawing out beneath her robes a small dagger.  
  
"Good, you have not let your fighting skills go rusty. You will need them and from now one you will do your training here in this glade. You will need to hone your skills to deadly perfection for the life and others will depend on them. Return at 11 for your first lesson." the vision shimmered and vanished.  
  
"Impossible." Selenay said sliding to the ground.  
  
"The StarSworn died out years ago. They can't manifest here. There dead."  
  
You forget little on that when He wills they can take a solid form. It is rare for them to do so. A voice said gently.  
  
"Shadow!" Selenay cried throwing her arms around the hurrocks neck.  
  
Let's go for a runShadow said invitingly.  
  
They pounded off into the waning sunset. _________________  
  
As Selenay left the Great Hall a hand fell heavily on her shoulder. "I would like a word with you Miss Shadow" said Professor Snape. He steered her towards his office.  
  
"You do realise Professor Snape that I could get you done for unwanted physical attention." she said threateningly.  
  
"Whatever." he said mockingly as he pushed her into his office indicating for her to take a seat.  
  
"You have been a hindrance to me ever since you arrived at this school. I think its time you got it into your thick head that I will not tolerate you attitude." he said leaning forward." Do I make myself clear."  
  
"Crystal, you..."  
  
"Ahh Professor Snape there you are." said a warm voice.  
  
Selenay twisted around in the chair she was sitting. Her eyes travelled up the shabby robes of the tired-looking young man? She gave him the once over again allowing herself a small smirk.  
  
"Professor Lupin, how nice to see you again." came Snapes pained reply.  
  
Selenay looked from one to the other. Trying hard to keep a straight face at the look of utter revulsion and loathing on Professor Snape's face.  
  
"Here's the potion of Wolfsbane you'll be needing." Snape said as he quickly nipped into the back room bringing out a goblet of steaming liquid.  
  
"Yum, yum." a dry voice said. Snape and Lupin both jumped looking down at her.  
  
"OUT!" yelled Snape.  
  
"Not until you say please." Selenay said a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
Professor Lupin grabbed her arm and dragged her out of Snape's office.  
  
"Don't bait a teacher, especially Professor Snape." warned Professor Lupin.  
  
"Whatever you say Professor Lupin." Selenay said flirtatiously.  
  
_________________  
  
That night, Dallas had a very strange dream:  
  
He was walking to Transfiguration, surrounded by dozens of classmates. Then, without warning, a tidal wave of water flooded the corridor sweeping him off his feet. Kicking fiercely, he struggled underneath the tossing waves, until he felt something grip the back of his neck, and forcefully yank him out of the water. But he was no longer at Hogwarts, but in a large body of water, it must have been an ocean, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
The arm that dragged him up was Professor Vyusher, and she stood in the basket of a giant hot air balloon. Dallas remembered climbing inside, his body as frigid as ice. Vyusher pulled on a thin gold string and the balloon rose into the sky.  
  
They rode silently through the white puffy clouds for some time, Dallas thought, and then he saw a flying something drawing near them from off in the distance to their left.  
  
It was Selenay, and she steadily veered a . . . flapping star that changed colours from turquoise to lavender, to bright, blinding white, and to sparkling emerald. Dallas watched her pass by, and then he suddenly noticed someone holding fast to Selenay's waist . . . it was Professor Vyusher! Dallas frantically looked around the basket and painfully realized that he was alone.  
  
More silence.  
  
He saw below him a scarlet train slither through the landscape like a snake. There was a sudden, high-pitched shriek, and a stomach-turning tear from above. Dallas couldn't see what it was, but something was attacking the hot air balloon.  
  
Moments later, he was falling, the basket and deflated. Shredded balloon whirling and spiralling off miles above him. A pair of metal wings emerged from the balloon; a metal bird of tremendous size was soaring after him. Just before he awoke, a pair of rigid talons stabbed through his shoulder, and Dallas recognized the face of Draco malfoy leering at him with blood coloured eyes. _________________  
  
Dally sat up in bed so fast, he launched his pet rat, Mimas, across the room, who had dug his claws into Dallas' nightshirt in its slumber.  
  
It was still dark out, and Dally, wiping the sweat off his face decided he need some fresh air to calm him down. He got up and stumbled over to the window. His roommates stirred in their beds as he creaked open the tall window. The cool breeze licked his face. He looked out at the forest, the trees pointed serenely up at the stars.  
  
He looked down and saw a shadowy shape running out of the entrance to the school. Passing under the light of the torches along the sides of the castle, Dally could just make out Selenay's flowing black hair sway behind her. Dally leaned closer to the glass. He watched her run into the forest, and he remembered the encounter he had with her hurrock, and was just about to turn back to his bed, when he saw another figure glide under the light of the flame torches.  
  
No one could mistake him, his blonde slicked hair would make anyone cringe. Malfoy was going to spy on Selenay, "he could ruin everything!" Dallas mumbled aloud. _________________  
  
Selenay stayed to the shadows, moving slowly towards the glade. She paused listening and froze as she heard the sound of someone blundering along behind her. Cursing softly she jumped to the first branch of the tree above her. She bounded up and up until she was hidden safely from her follower.  
  
She sat there and waited. Her patience was rewarded as Dallas? Came into view. Selenay jumped swiftly down in front of him scaring about 5 years of his life away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" She snapped.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he said lightly. He grabbed her wrist, turned and ran for the break in the trees.  
  
"Draco followed you out I saw him, " Dallas called back to her." I came out to warn you."  
  
Quickly he led her down out of sight towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Are you insane!?!" she said. "We'll be seen"  
  
"Who cares?" Dallas replied. "I thought you didn't care what other thought."  
  
"I don't!" she sniffed.  
  
"Well come on." Dallas said tugging her hand. _________________  
  
"I didn't think mousy little Hufflepuff men where you're type." a voice murmured in Selenay's ear. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind her. A mouth brushed the nape of her neck slowly working up.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" Selenay said panicked. Trying to get out of the iron arms wrapped around her. Draco spun her around in his arms. She braced her arms against his chest, trying to evade his kiss. _________________  
  
"Selenay." a voice called. Dallas walked up towards were he had left her. Chanti, Ankie, Harry, Hermione and Ron followed. They stopped at the scene in front of them, eyes widened to their fullest extent.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day!" Ron exclaimed. Before them stood Draco wrapped around Selenay.  
  
"Not interrupting anything here are we Malfoy?" Harry asked mockingly.  
  
Draco broke the kiss turning to glare at Harry as Selenay struggled to break his grip.  
  
"What do you want Potter!" Draco snapped releasing Selenay to pull his wand out from beneath his robes.  
  
Selenay fled to the safe haven of Dallas' arms. Gingerly he hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Chanti stared at her in surprise, and turned to glare angrily at Draco.  
  
"Look what you've done." she snapped." She didn't want you but you continued to press her."  
  
"She loved every moment of it." Draco growled. "Shut your mouth tramp."  
  
"She's no tramp." Ankie yelled at Draco.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed!" a voice thundered.  
  
Everybody turned towards the angry figure of Professor Lupin. "Back to bed now. 10 points will be taken from each of you for being out of bed."  
  
Draco headed off towards the school. The others turned towards Selenay anxiously.  
  
"What's this?" he asked gently." What happened."  
  
The others shifted nervously none of them would look him in the face. Dallas looked up from comforting Selenay.  
  
"Malfoy's what happened to her." Dallas said waspishly.  
  
Lupin tugged Selenay away from Dallas. She clung to Professor Lupin crying.  
  
"Let's go." he said pointing towards the school with his chin. Slowly the moved up towards the school. _________________  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Vyusher walked around the corner as the group trundled towards Lupin's office. The severe looks on their faces as they saw the group promised trouble.  
  
"I've already punished them Professor McGonagall, Professor Vyusher." Professor Lupin told them tiredly.  
  
"What's this now Selenay?" clucked Professor Vyusher. "I haven't seen you cry since when...Oh dear. Somebody attacked you didn't they?!?"  
  
Selenay was pulled away from Professor Lupin and spun around to look at Professor Vyusher. Slowly she nodded. The tears slowly ran down her nose.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you." Professor Vyusher smiled.  
  
Everybody looked at her apprehensively.  
  
"Shadow" she quietly called. A little black horse came running around the corner. She was the size of a normal cat. Shadow gave a squeal of joy when she saw Selenay throwing herself into Selenay's arms.  
  
Selenay rubbed her face against Shadows flank and gave the group a watery smile.  
  
"Off to bed now." Professor Vyusher said sternly. "Don't let me see any of you out of your beds again."  
  
They peeled away heading towards the respective towers.  
  
Professor Vyusher watched Selenay apprehensively, as she tottered out of view. Nodding a good night to Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin she headed off to her office to have another conference with the head priestess about Selenay.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Here ends this chapter of our story. This story was co-authored with Ankie and Chanti. Please Review.  
  
p.s. We do not own any of the HP characters/storyline. The ones we do own you'll know. ^_^ 


	4. A Quidditch Triumph

A Quidditch Triumph _________________  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Dallas had mixed emotions from the night before. He kept remembering Draco forcing himself at Selenay, they were cousins for crying out loud! He pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate, deep in thought.  
  
Chanti sat in the empty chair next to him, "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yea," he said, dropping his fork with a clatter. He quickly picked it up again, and continued to play with his food.  
  
"Last night was really something," she said, folding her hands together.  
  
"Uh-huh," he said.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" she said hastily. Dallas lifted his stare from the plate to Chanti's questioining face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You were there. I think I should be asking you if there was anything you'd like to tell me." Chanti looked taken back, she turned in her chair to face him.  
  
"Like, why were you out there in the first place?" he said coolly.  
  
'I was following you!" she said.  
  
"Why was Ankie and Harry and Ron out there, then?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know!"  
  
Dallas thought he'd better drop it, or she might burst into tears. Chanti eyes looked wet, but her face was contorted in anger, quite similar to Professor McGonagall the night before.  
  
"I can't believe Lupin was so easy on us," he said trying to change the subject.  
  
"You haven't told me why you were out in the forest in the middle of the night . . . .with . . . with " she crowed, "with Selenay!" _________________  
  
Dallas looked her squarely in the eyes and said "I had a nightmare. I walked to the window to get a breath of fresh air and saw Draco following Selenay. I went out to warn her he was following her. Pure and simple."  
  
"Promise?" asked Chanti.  
  
"Promise." Dallas replied. He wished Chanti would just drop the subject.  
  
Somebody knocked Dallas in to Chanti as he got up. the Slytherin crowd sniggered.  
  
"Prepared Dallas for your final day on a broomstick?" Malfoy asked mockingly.  
  
Chanti grabbed hold of Dallas' robes as tried to make a leap to wipe the smirk of Draco's face.  
  
"Are you insane?" Chanti whispered heatedly, "Professor Snape was right behind you." _________________  
  
Dallas went to the changerooms and slipped into his Quidditch robes. He joined his teammates as Roger Davies, the Quidditch captain got ready to deliver his lecturer.  
  
"Well Men and Women. This is the big match of the season for us so far. I don't need to tell you we need to win this one. We are currently last on the ladder. Ravenclaw are 160 points in front of us. Dallas you must not catch the snitch until we are at least 30 points in front. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Roger." Dallas sighed.  
  
"Then lets get cracking." Davies said.  
  
As one they moved towards the door, heads held high. _________________  
  
Chanti and Ankie looked up as Selenay moved past them gracefully.  
  
"MOVE." a voice snapped angrily.  
  
Selenay stopped and turned. "Sorry? I didn't quite catch that?" she said smirking at the murderous look Pansy Parkinson shot at her.  
  
"I SAID MOVE!!!" Pansy snapped.  
  
"And why would I want to do that when I'm enjoying standing here?" Selenay asked carefully raising her eyebrow.  
  
Pansy looked like she was ready to kill.  
  
Chanti grabbed hold of her robes and hauled her down in the seat next to her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.  
  
"Having the time of my life." Selenay smiled back at her. Casually she turned in her seat and made a rude gesture back at Pansy. _________________  
  
With the fabulous image of smashing Draco's face in with the handle of his broom, Dallas walked with his Hufflepuff teammates out onto the grassy field. He thought the Slytherins looked almost human as they ambled toward them from the opposite side. The stands, high above the players, were filled with Hogwarts students. Gazing around, Dallas noted the wind patterns and the sun location. It was the perfect day for a quidditch match.  
  
_________________  
  
Madame Hooch strolled out onto the pitch, her hair as windblown as ever. She summoned the captains to her. Dallas exchanged a look of pure malevolence with Draco, and gripped his Nimbus 2001 tightly.  
  
Soon enough, Hufflepuff and Slytherin had taken their places, awaiting Madame Hooch's signal, she unleashed the bludgers and the snitch, and the game began. Dallas tugged his broom upward and soared over the stands, Malfoy right behind him.  
  
"I just want you to know, Dallas," he hissed. "That I'm the best seeker Hogwarts has got, so stay out of my way, take notes if you wish, or you'll wish you'd never learned to fly!"  
  
Dallas laughed openly at the fact the Malfoy had actually tried to threaten him.  
  
"Watch out!" he quickly yelled at Malfoy, a bludger nearly missed pummeling into his head. Malfoy ducked and faced Dallas, cherry red, and zoomed off across the field.  
  
"Don't mention it!" he called after him, and before he could shift mind gears back to focusing on the game, a bludger crashed into his side, knocking the wind out of him. Sputtering for breath, he leaned over on his broom, angling it downward. _________________  
  
Dallas zoomed off after Malfoy. Finally he caught up with him.  
  
Dallas decided to mark him then and there. Malfoy glowered at Dallas.  
  
"Get out off it you mangy cur." Malfoy snarled angling downwards sharply to try and avoid Dallas. Dallas followed suit, tailing Malfoy closely.  
  
They saw the Snitch simultaneously. Dallas' eyes widened in fear, Malfoys in triumph. Malfoy and Dallas headed towards the Snitch neck and neck.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF SCORE!!!" shouted the commentator Lee Jordan. "That now puts Hufflepuff in front by 40 POINTS. "  
  
A bludger came hurtling towards Dallas. Malfoy laughed smashing into Dallas. Dallas cried out in suprise as his broom drifted towards the bludger.  
  
"No!" he cried, urging his broom to greater speed. _________________  
  
GO DALLAS GO!!!" screamed Chanti  
  
Selenay rolled her eyes and looked back towards the Qudditch pitch.  
  
"COME-ON DALLAS!!!" screamed another voice beside Selenay.  
  
Chanti looked stonily at Ankie and her friends. Selenay smiled looking between them.  
  
"Now, now." Selenay replied mockingly. "We're all friends when it comes to Quidditch."  
  
Seleanay looked back towards the Quidditch pitch. Chanti, Ankie and the others followed suit.  
  
"Oh my God," Chanti cried. " He's going to do it! He's going to get the snitch!"  
  
Everybody watched breathlessly as the two Seekers headed towards each other at breakneck speed heading straight for a collision.  
  
Fingers out-stretched Dallas closed them over the struggling snitch. In his moment of elation he didn't see or feel the crunch of bones, as he slammed straight into Malfoy. He blacked out.  
  
The whistle blew.  
  
"And HUFFLEPUFF WIN!!!" cried Madam Hooch, blowing the whistle for the end of game. _________________  
  
Dallas' and Malfoy's unconscious bodies laid limply atop each other in the middle of the quidditch field. Dumbledore and McGonagall pried them apart, and levitated them to the hospital wing. Professor Sprout, trying hard to show her concern, was jumping for joy.  
  
In the stands, the Hufflepuffs bounced off each other with glee. Chanti chewed on her fingernails as she watched Dallas being carried off the field.  
  
"Do you think . . ." she began, he voice slightly quivering.  
  
"He'll be fine," said Selenay, smiling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chanti asked. "Dallas could be seriously hurt!"  
  
"So could Draco," she laughed. _________________  
  
Lying in the hospital wing bed, Dallas shook, it was freezing! He looked over at Draco, who had still been knocked out, resting in the bed next to him. Madame Pomfrey stepped over Draco, as she had just done with Dallas, and swayed a teeny bottle under his nose. Immediately, Malfoy's eyes popped open.  
  
"Did we win?" he breathed quickly, sounding half-exasperated. Madame Pomfrey smiled at him politely, "no dearie, better luck next time."  
  
Draco looked offended, "what!?" he blared.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that mate," said Dallas, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I just got in your way."  
  
The door to the wing burst open, and the entire Hufflepuff team filed around his bed, which was a good thing, because Draco had jumped up in rage. Madame Pomfrey threw him back down, and told him to be still or she would have to sedate him. Roger Davies gave hima high-five, "way to sacrifice youself for the team!" he gushed. Dallas hadn't been this happy in week, he had successfully proven himself to his team-mates, beaten Slytherin, and knocked-out Draco in the game winning catch. His limbs may have ached in the process, but that was just one temporary setback and it was all worth it. _________________  
  
Chanti charged into the Infirmary, Ankie, Harry, Ron and Hermione in close pursuit. Selenay walked in sedately her face wreathed in a big smile.  
  
"We WON!!!" Chanti cried throwing her arms around Dallas' neck and kissing both cheeks.  
  
Blushing he looked up to see Selenay talking quietly to Draco, he watched her gingerly pat his hand and move off towards his bed. Gulping he watched as Draco grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back towards him.  
  
Selenay looked at Draco in surprise, her eyebrows furrowed in consternation.  
  
"I missed you." Draco purred at her pulling her closer to him.  
  
The Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, Dallas, Chanti, Ankie, Harry, Hermione and Ron all watched with bated breaths.  
  
"I'm sure you did." Selenay said lowering her voice. "Stop trying to make a scene."  
  
"I need to talk to you in private." he murmured to her pulling her into a quick hug. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that the other night. After I get out can we talk?"  
  
He looked at her imploringly, widening his eyes to their fullest extent.  
  
"Fine." she said pulling away from Draco. "Meet me in the old disused classroom near the potions office."  
  
As casually as she could she walked to Dallas' bedside and gave him a hug. "Congratulations on your well deserved victory." she said smiling at each of the other team members.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Here ends this chapter of our story. This story was co-authored with Ankie and Chanti. Please Review.  
  
p.s. We do not own any of the HP characters/storyline. The ones we do own you'll know. ^_^ 


	5. Seeker of Truth

Seeker of Truth _________________  
  
Madam Pomfrey pronounced Dallas and Malfoy fit enough to go to dinner in the Great Hall. Together they walked off eyeing each other off as they left heading towards their respective dormitories.  
  
After dinner Dallas watched Selenay head off towards the dungeons. Surprised he started off after her not seeing the looks on Ankie and Chanti's face.  
  
Dallas watched as Selenay entered the old disused classroom near the Potions classroom. He then watched as Draco followed her in only moments later.  
  
What is he up to? He mused to himself. _________________  
  
"What are you doing?" a striking voice sounded behind him. He turned, and met Pansy Parkison face to face. She smirked at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" he chuckled, watching the look of satisfaction flicker off her face.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering," she said, pointedly staring at the door just behind him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, and shrugged his shoulders. Pansy remained to stand in front of him. Dallas thought she looked more like a pig than any other person that he'd ever met. His thoughts ran away with him again; he could see her snout, poke out from under her watery, beady blue eyes.  
  
Behind them, they heard loud crashing thuds, and the doorknob to the door shook, and then there was another thudding noise and the faintest click assured Dallas that someone had locked the door.  
  
_________________  
  
"Draco, what stunt are you trying to pull?" Selenay asked her voice rising in panic.  
  
"Only this" he purred back." Relax I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
He grabbed her, pulling her close.  
  
"You and me where meant for each other." he murmured to her quietly gently kissing her again and again.  
  
"What wine have you gotten into?" she snapped snorting derisively desperately trying to pull away.  
  
He silenced her with a kiss. They started at the sudden banging on the door. Smiling to himself Draco pulled her closer; ignoring her struggles he gently planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
Pansy had lost it. She threw herself against the door wildly.  
  
"Pansy!" Dallas grabbed her arm and pulled her backward. She made a swing a him, which he quickly ducked. Dallas pulled out his wand, but Pansy got the wrong idea and screamed, she hit Dallas square in the jaw with an up-cut motion.  
  
"Stop," Dallas tried to say, and she punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "The pig's gone crazy!" he thought. Thundering on the door again, Pansy started to perspirate, and her face was turning red.  
  
Dallas picked up his wand, lying next to the wall, and pointed it at her, "Move aside Pansy!" he said forcefully.  
  
Pansy, hyperventilating now, gasped and moved right of the door, she as so worn out she slipped against the wall to the floor. Dallas was surprised to see her crying.  
  
"Alohomora," he said, and the door unlatched. He tried to get Pansy to stand up, but she stubbornly refused, and stayed whimpering on the ground.  
  
"What is going on here?" snapped an oily voice behind them. Professor Snape glided towards them, "Pansy, get up," Dallas urged her under his breath, "You'll get us in trouble."  
  
The door thrust open, Draco exited nonchalantly, waved at Prof. Snape and Dallas.  
  
"What's going on here Malfoy?" Snape asked, his manner had lessened in intensity as he talked to his favourite student.  
  
Draco looked at Dallas, who was utterly confused, and then to Pansy, sobbing on the ground. She stopped and gazed up at him through her tears for a moment.  
  
"It looks to me like Dallas attacked Pansy, sir," he smirked. "Why else would she be on the ground crying like a wounded animal."  
  
Pansy shook in anger and jumped up. "Who are you calling a wounded animal!" she yelled.  
  
Professor Snape moved towards her, but she backed away, shaking her head at everyone. Dallas was thunderstruck. Where was Selenay? Without even thinking, he made a movement towards the door, but Snape, quick as lightning gripped his wrist.  
  
"Not so fast," he seethed.  
  
Pansy must not of taken her medication that morning, Dallas thought, as he struggled to loosen himself from Snape's cold fingers.  
  
Pansy blew up again, and ran at the door, forcing Snape and Dallas aside. She kicked open the door and ran inside, but it was empty.  
  
"But, but she was . . ." she said.  
  
Draco entered after her, laughing to himself. "What?" he asked her. "Who was in here?"  
  
"Selenay, you came in here with her," Pansy cried aloud.  
  
"You must have been hallucinating again," he said, each word was pronounced to a great affect. Snape dragged Dallas inside after them, "All of you, in my office, now. We will sort this out!"  
  
Dallas tried desperately to break Professor Snape's grip. Professor Snape hauled Dallas into his office.  
  
"Sit." he snapped.  
  
"Well, well, well. The Hufflepuff Seeker attacked one of the students in my care. She is so traumatised that she remembers not the incident of events." Snape said an evil smile slowly spreading over his face.  
  
"I didn't do anything" Dallas replied sullenly.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in." rasped Professor Snape.  
  
"Ahh Luscious I was expecting you." Snape said.  
  
Dallas started at the sight of Draco's Dad, Selenays uncle. "Watch it!" he rapped out as Professor Vyusher slammed past him. Her gaze flicked up and down him angrily.  
  
"Professor Snape, I came here with a serious matter. I want Dallas Matthias, Draco Malfoy and yourself in my office immediately." she growled her eyes flashing wildly. "And you Mr Malfoy senior are excluded."  
  
As fast as she had entered Professor Snape's office she left again leaving Professor Snape to follow in her wake.  
  
"Sorry about this Luscious I will talk to you after this 'meeting'." Professor Snape said rolling his eyes. "Pansy I will call for you after my meeting with Mr Malfoy has finished. "  
  
Grabbing Dallas' arm he left with Malfoy striding along at his side.  
  
Professor Snape entered Professor Vyusher's office Dallas' arm secure in his grip, Malfoy at his side. He started in suprise to see Madam Pomfrey, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Lupin, Professor Sprout and Professor Dumbledore in her office.  
  
Madam Pomfrey pronounced Dallas and Malfoy fit enough to go to dinner in the Great Hall. Together they walked off eyeing each other off as they left heading towards their respective dormitories.  
  
After dinner Dallas watched Selenay head off towards the dungeons. Surprised he started off after her not seeing the looks on Ankie and Chanti's face.  
  
Dallas watched as Selenay entered the old disused classroom near the Potions classroom. He then watched as Draco followed her in only moments later.  
  
What is he up to? He mused to himself. _________________ "What are you doing?" a striking voice sounded behind him. He turned, and met Pansy Parkison face to face. She smirked at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" he chuckled, watching the look of satisfaction flicker off her face.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering," she said, pointedly staring at the door just behind him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, and shrugged his shoulders. Pansy remained to stand in front of him. Dallas thought she looked more like a pig than any other person that he'd ever met. His thoughts ran away with him again; he could see her snout, poke out from under her watery, beady blue eyes.  
  
Behind them, they heard loud crashing thuds, and the doorknob to the door shook, and then there was another thudding noise and the faintest click assured Dallas that someone had locked the door.  
  
_________________  
  
"Draco, what stunt are you trying to pull?" Selenay asked her voice rising in panic.  
  
"Only this" he purred back." Relax I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
He grabbed her, pulling her close.  
  
"You and me where meant for each other." he murmured to her quietly gently kissing her again and again.  
  
"What wine have you gotten into?" she snapped snorting derisively desperately trying to pull away.  
  
He silenced her with a kiss. They started at the sudden banging on the door. Smiling to himself Draco pulled her closer; ignoring her struggles he gently planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
Pansy had lost it. She threw herself against the door wildly.  
  
"Pansy!" Dallas grabbed her arm and pulled her backward. She made a swing a him, which he quickly ducked. Dallas pulled out his wand, but Pansy got the wrong idea and screamed, she hit Dallas square in the jaw with an up-cut motion.  
  
"Stop," Dallas tried to say, and she punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "The pig's gone crazy!" he thought. Thundering on the door again, Pansy started to perspirate, and her face was turning red.  
  
Dallas picked up his wand, lying next to the wall, and pointed it at her, "Move aside Pansy!" he said forcefully.  
  
Pansy, hyperventilating now, gasped and moved right of the door, she as so worn out she slipped against the wall to the floor. Dallas was surprised to see her crying.  
  
"Alohomora," he said, and the door unlatched. He tried to get Pansy to stand up, but she stubbornly refused, and stayed whimpering on the ground.  
  
"What is going on here?" snapped an oily voice behind them. Professor Snape glided towards them, "Pansy, get up," Dallas urged her under his breath, "You'll get us in trouble."  
  
The door thrust open, Draco exited nonchalantly, waved at Prof. Snape and Dallas.  
  
"What's going on here Malfoy?" Snape asked, his manner had lessened in intensity as he talked to his favourite student.  
  
Draco looked at Dallas, who was utterly confused, and then to Pansy, sobbing on the ground. She stopped and gazed up at him through her tears for a moment.  
  
"It looks to me like Dallas attacked Pansy, sir," he smirked. "Why else would she be on the ground crying like a wounded animal."  
  
Pansy shook in anger and jumped up. "Who are you calling a wounded animal!" she yelled.  
  
Professor Snape moved towards her, but she backed away, shaking her head at everyone. Dallas was thunderstruck. Where was Selenay? Without even thinking, he made a movement towards the door, but Snape, quick as lightning gripped his wrist.  
  
"Not so fast," he seethed.  
  
Pansy must not of taken her medication that morning, Dallas thought, as he struggled to loosen himself from Snape's cold fingers.  
  
Pansy blew up again, and ran at the door, forcing Snape and Dallas aside. She kicked open the door and ran inside, but it was empty.  
  
"But, but she was . . ." she said.  
  
Draco entered after her, laughing to himself. "What?" he asked her. "Who was in here?"  
  
"Selenay, you came in here with her," Pansy cried aloud.  
  
"You must have been hallucinating again," he said, each word was pronounced to a great affect. Snape dragged Dallas inside after them, "All of you, in my office, now. We will sort this out!"  
  
Dallas tried desperately to break Professor Snape's grip. Professor Snape hauled Dallas into his office.  
  
"Sit." he snapped.  
  
"Well, well, well. The Hufflepuff Seeker attacked one of the students in my care. She is so traumatised that she remembers not the incident of events." Snape said an evil smile slowly spreading over his face.  
  
"I didn't do anything" Dallas replied sullenly.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in." rasped Professor Snape.  
  
"Ahh Luscious I was expecting you." Snape said.  
  
Dallas started at the sight of Draco's Dad, Selenays uncle. "Watch it!" he rapped out as Professor Vyusher slammed past him. Her gaze flicked up and down him angrily.  
  
"Professor Snape, I came here with a serious matter. I want Dallas Matthias, Draco Malfoy and yourself in my office immediately." she growled her eyes flashing wildly. "And you Mr Malfoy senior are excluded."  
  
As fast as she had entered Professor Snape's office she left again leaving Professor Snape to follow in her wake.  
  
"Sorry about this Luscious I will talk to you after this 'meeting'." Professor Snape said rolling his eyes. "Pansy I will call for you after my meeting with Mr Malfoy has finished. "  
  
Grabbing Dallas' arm he left with Malfoy striding along at his side.  
  
Professor Snape entered Professor Vyusher's office Dallas' arm secure in his grip, Malfoy at his side. He started in suprise to see Madam Pomfrey, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Lupin, Professor Sprout and Professor Dumbledore in her office.  
  
Dallas looked and saw a scared Chanti sitting in the corner next to a distraught Selenay. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Vyusher were tending her. Dallas shot a hate filled looked a Malfoy and breaking Professor Snape's relaxed grip he ran to Selenay and Chanti's side.  
  
"What happened?" he whispered to Chanti. There was a polite knock on the door and it opened to reveal a distressed Ankie, a worried Harry, a pale Ron and an unhappy Hermione. Behind them stood a formidable man.  
  
"Selenay" he said gently closing the door behind him. "What's wrong angel?"  
  
Selenay got up and threw herself into his arms sobbing hysterically.  
  
"I want to know what the hell is going on Professor Dumbledore." he growled.  
  
"I am just as curious as yourself Mr Shadow." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"You're her father?" Chanti blurted out, and then blushed.  
  
"No, she's my little sister." he said quietly in reply looking at her.  
  
Selenay looked up from her brother, Rasaal's, arms and saw the varying looks on their faces. Malfoy was worried, Dallas and Rasaal were furious...the Professor's confused and apprehensive...Chanti and her friends were watchful.  
  
"I'm sorry." Selenay quietly.  
  
"What happened?" Rasaal asked.  
  
"I saw Fff...fireeater...and...I...panicked." she said refusing to look Rasaal in the eyes.  
  
"Say that looking me in the eyes and I'll believe." he sanpped. "I know you were attacked because Fireeater has never worried you before."  
  
Selenay pulled away from him and looked at him angrily.  
  
"What do you care? You've never cared before if anything happened to me. Why start now!" She yelled at him angrily." Leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of being bossed around by you. Back off.  
  
Selenay ran out of the room slamming in the door.  
  
"I was called in for this?" Professor Snape asked angrily.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, please retrieve Miss Shadow," said Professor Dumbledore, rising to his feet. "We need to clear up the confusion of past events now, while we have everyone present."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and exited the office.  
  
Rasaal stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, surrounded by the students and teachers.  
  
Harry nudged Ankie and whispered something in her ear. Ron frowned and elbowed him in the side; Harry rolled his eyes and whispered again, now in Ron's ear. Dallas was befuddled. Chanti couldn't stop staring at Selenay's brother, and the rest of the teachers remained sedentary and pensive. Draco leaned on Professor Vyusher's desk with a look of complete boredom etched on his face.  
  
In no time, Professsor McGonagall re-entered the room with Selenay angrily sulking behind her.  
  
"What's going on here?" said Hermione out loud.  
  
"Please, Miss Granger," replied Dumbledore calmly. "Everything will be answered in due time. Now, Selenay, make yourself comfortable . . . "  
  
Professor Vyusher motioned for Selenay to sit in her wine red antediluvian chair.  
  
".... And tell us what's troubling you?" he finished.  
  
Professor Snape's mouth dropped, "Dumbledore... I had a meeting with a students father, do I.... do we all need to be here for this?"  
  
Dumbledore shot a piercing look at Snape from over his half-moon spectacles, "Yes," he stated simply.  
  
Dallas had never seen this side of Selenay before. As she sat in Professor Vyusher's chair, which looked as if it had been as old as Michelangelo, her the colours of her eyes swirled disconsolately. She looked up at Rasaal, and they turned hazy red. Dallas reverted to Rasaal, still standing in the centre of the room, his eyes were changing, too. Were they communicating? He thought suddenly. The hues of Rasaal's irises were motley of violets and blues.  
  
It was a while before anyone said anything. Selenay was breathing rather quickly, and Professor Snape kept shifting his wait in aggravation.  
  
"Selenay," Professor Vyusher said gently "If you don't tell us I will have to use the Vrondi to find out what it is troubling you."  
  
Selenay glared at her and said acidicly " Do what ever you want, you usually do anyway."  
  
Professor Vyusher looked at her in surprise. "As long as you understand the consequences. Are you going to tell us willingly?"  
  
Selenay just glared at her in response.  
  
"Vrondi  
  
Seeker of truth  
  
Please send of your number  
  
To help me in my quest"  
  
A blue spirit cloud with eyes appeared and looked at Professor Vyusher. She pointed to the sulking Selenay. It surrounded her.  
  
Selenay felt the Vrondi but couldn't see it.  
  
"I am invoking the second stage of the truth spell," Professor Vyusher said pointing her wand at Selenay.  
  
"What is your full name?" Professor Vysuher asked. The teachers and students watched in fascination.  
  
"Selenay Sabe Shadow"  
  
"You age is?"  
  
"17 and 11 Months.  
  
"When is your Birthday?"  
  
"December 20th"  
  
"All clear" Professor Vyusher answered smiling. "Now for the real stuff."  
  
_________________  
  
"What is troubling you Selenay. What events have happened that have made you hurt so much."  
  
Everybody leaned forward breathlessly. Tears poured down her face.  
  
"Back home people died needlessly because of Fireeater. Why? For fun!  
  
Here people face the same ordeal that our people had and all you do is sit back and watch. These people need our help and what are we doing in return?"  
  
"Ok...Well why were found by Professor Lupin crying into young Dallas' robes?"  
  
Rasaal watched as the Selenays fellow students paled.  
  
"The boy attacked me. Forcing himself upon me."  
  
"Dallas?"  
  
Everybody looked at him. Professor Snapes face-hardened into a smile of triumph  
  
"No. Draco Malfoy. He did it to me before you found me. I managed to escape when he let go of me when he heard Professor Snape yelling at Dallas."  
  
"I'm sorry Dallas for abandoning you to Professor Snape's mercy. Please forgive me." Selenay said her eyes sapphire blue, leaked tears.  
  
"Enough," Professor Vysuher said. "Thankyou Vrondi for your help."  
  
The Vrondi dissolved away from Selenay. Her face was pale and drawn. Everyone was glaring at Draco now. He remained silent, but there was rosy shade off pink burning into his cheeks.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore heavily. "Thank you Miss. Shadow. I am sorry that you had to suffer through such an ordeal. I assure you that this will never happen again." The finality of his tone made Draco look up, and he caught Dumbledore's sharp gaze.  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "Have you nothing to say to defend yourself?" he said exasperatedly to Draco, wishing that Draco would say something.  
  
Draco was hesistant, "I guess I just got carried away, she never said she didn't like it . . ."  
  
Dallas stood up, and gestured towards Draco, but Harry and Ron grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Let me make it clear to you," said Dallas, and he struggled to pull away from Ron and Harry's grasp.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand and Dallas refrained from hitting Draco in the nose.  
  
"You'll have to forgive me Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore gravely, " but I tend to believe Selenay, since her word is accountable by the Vrondi."  
  
Chanticleer shifted uneasily next to Dallas, then she got up and threw her arms around Selenay. Hermione and Ankie got up to hug her, too.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Profressor Snape," Dumbledore resumed. "If you would please be so kind as to follow me to my office where we can discuss a fair punishment for Mr. Malfoy . . ." Draco and Snape immediately exited Professor Vyusher's office. The rest of the staff looked stunned as Dumbledore slowly got to his feet, he put a hand on Selenay's shoulder and smiled at her warmly, then he nodded at Professor Vyusher and left the room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Here ends this chapter of our story. This story was co-authored with Ankie and Chanti. Please Review.  
  
p.s. We do not own any of the HP characters/storyline. The ones we do own you'll know. ^_^ 


	6. Confusion

Confusion  
  
  
  
"Where are you running off to?" Dallas asked gently grabbing her arm.  
  
"Huh?" Selenay turned and looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I said where are you going?" he replied gently.  
  
"For a walk." Selenay said gently pulling away.  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?" Dallas replied.  
  
"It's a free country." Selenay replied quietly shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Dallas walked beside her and together they moved off towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Does Dallas like Selenay?" Ankie asked Chanti as they walked away from Professor Vyusher's office.  
  
"Sorry?" Chanti looked at Ankie in surprise. "Not that I know of."  
  
"Ankie does have a point. He's always running off after her." Hermione said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Come on, Let's follow them." Ankie said grabbing Harry and Chanti's hands pulling them towards the entrance hall. Ron and Hermione followed in Ankie's wake.  
  
"No. We shouldn't follow them. It's intruding on their friendship." Chanti said darkly.  
  
"Don't be a spoilsport!" Ankie cried.  
  
"There they are." Ankie said pointing in excitement. Sitting on the Quidditch pitch was Dallas and Selenay talking quietly to each other. At the sound of Ankie's voice they both looked up in surprise.  
  
Dallas gave Chanti a look of reproach. Selenay kicked him giving a slight nod towards Ankie who was dragging Chanti along behind her.  
  
Dallas sighed. "For heaven's sake," he muttered.  
  
Chanti was glowing red and slapped Ankie's arm away. She waved, trying desperately to hold back her emotions, Ankie crossed her arms, and Harry, not paying any attention to the situation, turned to talk to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I'm so sick of this," said Dallas without thinking.  
  
"Sick of what?" said Selenay quietly.  
  
"Everything," said Dallas and he stood up, "I'll see you later Selenay, I need to go sort some things out."  
  
Selenay looked confused, but she continued sitting cross-legged on the grass. Ankie and Chanti were making there way over to them. Dallas put his hands in his pockets and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Wait, Dallas!" Chanti said holding back tears. "Let's talk." She ran to catch up to him. But he wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Let's talk," said Chanti again, clutching his arm. Dallas stopped dead in his tracks, and closed his eyes. "Ok, Chanti, let's talk."  
  
She put her arm around his neck and drove him to her, "I'm sorry I'm so envious," she cried.  
  
"Oh, Lord," thought Dallas, she's crying, "what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"And I know you and Selenay are just friends, but you can't expect me to not care that you spend so much time with . . ."  
  
"Chanti?" asked Dallas.  
  
"Yea," she replied cautiously. But the words Dallas wanted to say got mixed up with what the ones he felt he should say.  
  
"Stop worrying about it, I don't feel that way about her," he lied, it felt like he was offering Chanti something rotten that he half-expected to see her eat. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.  
  
"So, so you don't . . .like her?"  
  
Dallas cleared his throat, "No, Chanti, we're only friends. But," he faltered.  
  
"What?" she asked, she had still not let go of his neck.  
  
"I, ah, want a break from things, do you know what I mean? I break from..."  
  
"A break from you and me?" her voice quivered. Dallas looked into her brown eyes and nodded.  
  
Selenay looked up in surprise at the strangled cry that came from across the field. Ankie said in a concerned voice, "I wonder what's wrong with Chanti."  
  
Selenay looked at her in surprise. Chanti came towards them slowly her expression full of woe. "What happened?" Ankie asked alarmed at the tears streaming down her face. Chanti glanced at Selenay and saw the confusion and concern in her eyes.  
  
"Dallas doesn't want to be near me." Chanti said quietly. Selenay looked at her in alarm. "He said he wants a break from us being such good friends."  
  
Selenay slipped up behind her and gave her a hug. "I'm quite sure Dallas is confused about the events that have happened in the past couple of days and just wants to sort them out on his own." Selenay said to her quietly. "I pull this on my friends all the time and they know I just need some space and they respect my wishes and let me have that space. People sometimes need a little time out and I think it's Dallas' time. So I don't think he's saying he hates you or anything I just think he's trying to sort out things inside himself. Do you catch my drift?"  
  
Chanti looked in surprise. " You have friends...?"  
  
Selenay looked at her in amusement as the realisation of watch Chanti had just said hit her.  
  
"What I mean is..." Chanti stammered.  
  
"Don't worry I know what you mean." Selenay said her eyes sparkling their amusement.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about other people even though you don't interact with them very much." Hermione said.  
  
"Why thank you ever so much." Selenay said drily. " I need to go, cheer up Chanti it's not the end of the world."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Here ends this chapter of our story. This story was co-authored with Ankie and Chanti. Please Review.  
  
p.s. We do not own any of the HP characters/storyline. The ones we do own you'll know. ^_^ 


End file.
